Power packages include one or more power semiconductor dies such as power transistor and/or power diode dies attached to a substrate such as a lead frame or ceramic substrate having a patterned metallized surface. In each case, accurate current and/or temperature measurements are needed to ensure reliable and safe operation of the power package. Some current/temperature sensors are implemented using external components such as resistive shunts which are highly precise, but and complicate the package design. Other conventional approaches integrate an electrical-type sensor in the power semiconductor die. This approach reduces the complexity of the package design, but at the expense of reduced precision. Typical integrated electrical-type sensors such as a diode whose voltage is representative of temperature or current have poor sense accuracy e.g. +/−28%. The sense accuracy can be improved e.g. to +/−2% with customer calibration, but this requires calibration effort which increases cost. Some applications run with a defined safety margin or shut down feature in order to avoid over-current/heat and damage of the power semiconductor devices.